Promise Under The Stars
by ShiningTear
Summary: She sits there on the steps before their house and watches as her breath comes out in spirals of white fog.Behind the door she can hear frustrated yelling,things being set onto fire. Royai,oneshot.


A/N: I got a feeling that I wanted to write some fluff last night and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA.

**Promise Under The Stars**

She can feel the breezing cold night air on her face; it is caressing her cheeks, the icy touch making them pink. The snow is shining dimly in the moonlight, reflecting the pale light and glimmering like a blanket made of thousands of tiny diamonds. It is quiet, only the wind whispering softly in her ear, telling stories of faraway places.

The stair under her is covered under snow; she really shouldn't sit there wearing only a long skirt, a cardigan and red woolen socks. Nothing to warm her fingers with, nothing to protect her from the cold that comes through the thin old cardigan. She doesn't care. She has a good reason to be sitting where she is.

A reason she would rather not think about, as it almost, just nearly brings tears into her eyes. And mind you, she isn't a little girl anymore; she's already twelve, so she won't cry. Instead she sits there, on the steps before their house and watches as her breath comes out in spirals of white fog. Behind the door she can hear frustrated yelling, things being set onto fire.

She hopes that she doesn't have to sit there too long. She hopes her father wasn't an alchemist. And she so wishes those military men with their blue uniforms won't come soon again.

She closes her eyes and shivers. It has been an hour now, she is pretty sure of that, that she's been sitting there. It would be so nice to get under a warm blanket, but she doesn't dare to put her feet in the house before it all quiets down. Then, suddenly her thoughts are disturbed by the creak of the front door and she turns her blonde head towards the sound.

"Hey…"

The soft voice of the fifteen years old boy cuts the air and for a moment the voices from inside increase, before the door closes. Black eyes take in her miserable appearance and the boy flinches slightly.

"Mr. Mustang, what are you doing here?"

"…joining you. I couldn't read anymore and I didn't find you inside, so this is where I came."

He smiles and sits down next to the younger girl, bringing a hand on her pink cheek, feeling the cold skin under his still warm fingers.

"How long have you been here, Riza?"

She mutters the answer so quietly that he doesn't hear.

"How long?"

"About one hour."

His handsome smile turns into a worried expression. Those onyx black eyes seem to stare deep inside her mind and his lips curve down.

"That's too long."

He whispers and she avoids his gaze.

"You know what it's like."

She answers, her voice calm, her face smooth and expressionless. Only her amber eyes betray any hint of feelings, they have a shine of sadness. The boy nods.

"I don't really get it though; Master always refuses, so why do they keep asking him to join every year?"

"The military is stubborn. They want his alchemy and don't see that father will never change his opinion. They are blinded by their search for power."

"…I guess so. But you know, Riza, unlike Master says, the military isn't only bad. It protects the people. And one day…"

His voice quiets down and he looks at her with unsure eyes.

"One day, I want to join."

Her eyes widen and for a moment she stops shivering. As she looks his face that shines with determination she can only ask one question.

"Why?"

He smiles and takes her cold hand between his, rubbing it to make it warm.

"Because I want to be a state alchemist. I want to be useful, you know, the alchemy is for the people."

She gazes at their hands and feels a small tug in her heart.

"Father will hate you."

"…Maybe he will."

"And then he won't let me see you ever again."

Her voice is becoming sad, even a little desperate. Before he can say anything, she continues, her eyes meeting his. The look she gives to him is breaking his heart.

"Then, I'll be all alone again, _Roy_."

She doesn't call him by his first name; her father has told her not to. So now, when she says it…

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't help it."

She lowers her gaze again, looking at the pure white snow.

"No, listen to me."

His long fingers lift her chin; make her look at him again.

"I will go to the military academy when I'll be eighteen and then, after I graduate I _will_ come back. And no matter if he hates me, no matter if he doesn't want me to see you, Riza, I will come and take you away with me. I won't leave you alone with him."

His young face is confident and she slowly dares to hope that he really means what he says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even if father tries to burn you into ashes?"

"I promise. I promise to come and take you with me."

Her heart shaped face glows like the moon in the black velvet sky upon them and he smiles a warm smile, putting his hand around her small shoulders.

"I promise."

He whispers and rubs circles in her back, as she leans her head on his shoulder. The breezing air feels a little warmer when they sit there on the stairs next to each other.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you."

She says, closing her eyes, the glimmer of the snow showing inside her eyelids for few seconds. They continue to sit in silence and her head ever so slowly becomes heavy and she falls asleep against him. He just smiles and lifts the petite girl into his lap, letting her use him as a pillow and trying to protect her from the cold.

After some time two military men come out of the door, the other one without his hair and left eyebrow. They seem surprised when they spot the two kids. The other one looks slightly worried.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah."

Roy answers.

"The man shouldn't have children…"

Mumbles the one without hair and the other one shuts him up with a look. Roy pretends not to hear, but he agrees with the man as he watches the sleeping girl.

"Well, goodnight then. You should take your sister inside."

Roy wants to disagree, Riza is not his sister. However, he just nods.

"Goodnight."

He opens the door carefully, holding the girl's body against his and looks around to find out Master Hawkeye has already gone back to his study. He sighs and lifts Riza to his back, starting to carry her upstairs. She is so light, almost too small for her age.

He opens the door of her room, but changes his mind and walks to his room. He slowly lowers her on his bed, her blonde hair cascading down to his pillow. Her eyelids flutter, but she doesn't wake up. He carefully lies next to her, putting his hand over her waist and pulls the blanket over them. As he closes his eyes he swears to himself that he will protect her, no matter what.

A/N: So, I hope you liked it…just a little cute oneshot. Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought. No flames, please, or Master Hawkeye will come and burn your hair.


End file.
